In Another's Eyes
by SoapNanny
Summary: An AU story of Lulu and Dante.. They're both attached to others but can't stay away from each other..
1. Chapter 1

A/N I posted this in Wits months ago and have been thinking about it lately so decided to continue on! This is totally an A/U story about Dante and Lulu's love!

IN ANOTHER'S EYES

Ch. 1

"I can make it there, I can make it there" She said through her tears. She still couldn't believe the fight with her husband escalated so fast, all she knew was she couldn't go back there tonight. She could understand that he was angry because she had been spending a lot of time at work lately, but it wasn't the work he was worried about.

Lulu Quartermaine pulled up to her best friend Siobhan's house and barely turned the car off before racing to the front door. Part of her didn't understand why she was there, because her heart knew where she would rather be. The house that had the man she loved in it, that's where she wanted to be knocking.

"Lulu, what are you doing here? Oh my gosh, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Siobhan was so confused she had no idea what to ask first. This was lulu, her best friend. The girl that has been married to the most perfect husband that ever existed for almost 4 years. Sure they married young and had little issues here and there, but Lulu and Dillon didn't fight like this.

"I'm so sorry Siobhan, I know it's late but I have no other place to go! Dillon and I got in this HUGE fight and I just can't stay there and listen to him yell at me anymore tonight!" She stated in between sobs.

"It's totally fine girl, come on in and we can make some tea and talk about it." Siobhan said as she hugged her. She was glad Lulu chose to come over, partly because they've been friends for years and it just seemed natural to turn to each other but also partly because she had a stinking hunch this had something to do with this dreamy Italian lulu has become close with at work.

"Are you awake?" Dante whispered to his wife. He didn't think she was awake, but he had to make sure. He had just seen his phone light up telling him he received a text and it was killing him. He knew she'd text him if things got bad with her husband tonight. Why didn't he just sleep with his phone in his hand? He had to know what she needed.

Dante didn't hear anything coming from the other side of the bed so he quietly got up, replacing the comforter around his wife so she wouldn't feel the difference of him not lying next to her.

On my way to Siobhan's house read the text he couldn't wait to reply to. He needed to find a way to get to her. Suddenly the heart of the woman lying three feet from where he stood didn't matter. Although he knew that was wrong, he couldn't help it. He needed to get to Lulu. As soon as he hit the hallway, his finger was on that call button.

"Are you okay?" he asks as soon as she picked up.

"I'm okay." She says solemnly. She knew she shouldn't answer this call. Only bad things could come from hearing his tender voice in her time of need, especially when this whole fight has to do with him.

"Baby, you don't sound okay…why are you at Siobhan's, what did Dillon do to get you so upset?" Dante knew the answer to that. They've known the answer to that for two months now. Dillon knew about them, everyone was beginning to find out.

"Dante, I want to see you… I need to feel your arms around me" she whispered so Siobhan couldn't hear from the kitchen.

"You know I want that too, but I don't think I can sneak out tonight. Are you staying there tonight? Do you want me to pick you up for work in the morning?" Dante asked desperately hoping she'd say yes. Although he knew it was risky for them to show up at the office together, he didn't care. All that mattered to him was being able to touch her milky skin. To tell her that someday all of their constant guilt and worry they felt for being together would be over and soon they'd be able to celebrate their love in public.

Lulu hung up the phone with a new batch of tears shining in her eyes as Siobhan walked back into the room with her steaming cup of cinnamon tea and a bud light for Lulu.

"You know me so well!" She joked to her friend.

"Okay Lulu, spill it! What happened between you and Dillon, did something happen between you and Dante? No, WHEN did Dillon find out about you and Dante?"

"You think you have it all figured out don't you Siobhan? For your information nothing happened between me and Dante …. Not today at least "Lulu knew she had to tell her best friend about the affair, but first she wanted to relive it in her head. The day her life changed forever.  
><em><br>Flashback  
>It started out as a normal workday at ELQ Enterprises where she had worked for the past four years. When her and Dillon got married they decided she'd come to work for the business as well, so she'd be a part of things when they inherited the company. Now all of that didn't seem to matter at all, because this normal work day would soon turn into the best and worst day of her life. For the past six months she'd been getting to know Dante, the new executive marketing rep that had transferred in from New York City and she had to admit not only is he drop dead gorgeous but when he speaks to her, her knees become weak. This morning was no different, after their initial "Good Mornings", she found herself trying to come up with an excuse to get him alone. Lulu knew he was feeling the same lightning bolts of sexual tension when their fingers would touch while handing over papers or arms grazed each other passing by. She had to know if it was all in her head, because if it wasn't this could turn out to be quite a year. However, she didn't have long to worry about that because as soon as he closed the door to her office, his face was two inches from hers and he was asking her if there was anything he could help her out with.<em>

_Maybe it was fate, it could've been lust but it was for sure hot. The next thing she knew they were up against the bookshelf with their lips pressed against each other. Her first instinct was to freeze, but soon after that she was more than a willing participant. She slid her tongue against his luscious lips enough for him to realize she wanted to deepen the kiss. He suddenly turned into an octopus like creature with hands that were touching everywhere. They started at her face, cupping it like she was a fragile tea cup, then moved swiftly to her ass where they kneaded, grabbed and pulled every which way. Lulu knew she should stop; she should pull away and do the right thing. This was her husband's family business and here she was having the best make out session of her life. _

_The next thing she remembers hearing was Dante asking if she was okay, does she want him to stop? It wasn't until she heard herself tell him that he better not stop that she realized this was going to happen. Lulu ran over to the door, pulled the blinds shut and then grabbed Dante by the tie and drug him to the couch that was so conveniently close to where they were standing. She kicked off her shoes, began to unbutton his shirt all the while granting his tongue entrance into her mouth. Dante flipped her around and pulled her down on top of him on the couch as her hips began to grind into his groin. Lulu discarded her skirt, shirt, panties and bra so fast that Dante didn't know what hit him, so he followed suit and soon they were lying on the couch in nothing but each other's beauty. Lulu reached over to her desk and grabbed a condom out of the bottom drawer where she and Dillon keep their stash for crazy lunch hours sometimes. As she was doing this, it occurred to her that she should probably feel worse about what was happening than she did. All she cared about right now was the Italian stallion that she was now putting the condom on. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful creature on the planet and that alone made her completely wet. She was going to mount him and start going but as soon as she realized how large he was, she pulled his arm and got underneath. This was all him, she was eager to find out just how he was going to fit that monument into her. His tip entered her and she let out a gasp and she had to adjust herself to his size. He began to rock little by little into her and at the moment she realized the rest of her life she'd never be satisfied by another man, not even her husband. As he was pumping into her, he was placing sweet hurried kisses along her jaw line and ending on her lips. Their tongues danced together as their breathing became labored. She began to whimper high pitched squeals and that made him to want go deeper, and quicker. Lulu dug her nails into his back as she started to feel him hit her favorite spot. _

_"Oh my god, Lulu you are amazing! I can't go on anymore, but I want to stay inside you forever!" Dante was getting close to his release and she felt the same. _

_"Dante, f*ck me! Don't stop, please don't stop!" Lulu whispered into his hair, but a little too late because right when she said that they both exploded into euphoria.  
>END FLASHBACK<em>

As Lulu sat on her friends couch remembering the night it all started so many months ago, she still had no regrets. She knew to the outside observer she was the bad guy. She was the one that had ruined the perfect Barbie and Ken marriage everyone thought her and Dillon had. She knew there was a lot more to Dillon Quartermaine and the expectations he had for his wife, than anyone knew and she thought now was the time they all found out. 


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

Dante walked back into his room, stared at his sleeping wife and began to tear up. He didn't plan things to turn out like this; at one time he wanted her to be his forever. They had been together for seven years before they got married and moved to Port Charles because of a great career move for him. Donna had left behind everything that she knew and loved just to go and be with him. There was just no way of knowing what would happen once they got here. Little by little things had started to change. She had started to become more territorial about his whereabouts, and got jealous whenever they'd meet someone new. At first he didn't understand why she was acting this way, but as time went on, he realized there was more to the story.

"Dante? Where are you?" Donna asked after she stretched out her arm and realized her husband wasn't there.

"I'm right here." He said from the end of the bed. "I couldn't sleep so I'm going to take a walk and see if I can get tired."

Donna turned over on her back and her pregnant belly stared up at him. He still couldn't believe she'd have a baby in four months, not that he didn't think she could do it but he just didn't get how it happened. He promised himself that he wouldn't make this difficult. He would raise the baby as his own and it wouldn't matter that he caught her cheating on him all that time ago. The thing is, now that he had Lulu in his life he knew it did matter.

"Don't pretend you aren't going outside to call Lulu" She said hastily as she saw him turn around and walk out the door.

The crisp cool air of the middle of the night hit him like a freight train as he stepped outside. She was right about him calling Lulu; she was always right about Lulu. Although Dante knew his love needed her sleep because of the emotional draining night she had, he just wanted to hear her voice again.

"Sorry for calling, did I wake you up?" he asked wearily. He knew he should leave her alone and focus on his wife inside but he'd much rather be intertwined with lulu's long legs on that couch.

"No, I can't sleep, I'm just sitting here waiting to fall asleep" She said while looking at the clock.

"I'm coming over there baby, I know it's two in the morning but I can't stand not touching you anymore" He had already reached his car and was firing up the engine as he stated he was on his way.

Lulu sat there waiting for Dante to arrive to her friend's house, knowing he shouldn't even be coming over. If only things were different, then she'd finally be able to be happy with the man that holds her heart. She knew Dillon wouldn't be calling or coming over because his sleep and rest for the next day trumps his worry and care about where she was.

She saw the lights from Dante's Lexus turn into the driveway and went to push the code to the alarm and stepped outside to meet him. She really didn't want Siobhan to wake up because frankly, she wanted some time alone with her man.

"God I missed you!" Dante almost shouted as he took her in his arms. Caressing her arms up and down he softly kissed the top of her head.

"What were you thinking, coming here Dante? You know Donna would know exactly where you went!" But looking at him, she realized for the first time since their affair started he didn't seem to care if his wife knew.

He slipped his jacket off and put it around her shoulders, as he motioned towards the street for them to start walking.

"You know I don't really care anymore, I know we should do the right thing and stop seeing each other but the way I see it is they don't deserve either one of us. We deserve each other, don't you get that?" He said as he put his arm around her as they strolled down the lane.

"Lulu, what are you planning on doing with Dillon? I know you don't want to hurt his family and friends, but someday you're going to have to tell them what he did, what he does every day when he pretends to be this amazing guy." Dante had stopped walking and held Lulu's face mere inches from his own. Placing a sweet kiss to her lips, he knew nothing would ever feel as right as it did when their lips were melded together with the compassion and love they felt towards each other.  
>Pulling her face away lulu stared into his amazing chocolate brown eyes and she whispered "I know, and I will soon but what about Donna? Are you really going to pretend everything is okay play the part of daddy to a child who isn't yours? Or are you going to face reality and end it so we can start our forever?"<p>

They both knew there were a lot of decisions to be made. Since nothing could be done tonight, they continued to hold each other and enjoy the feel of the skin they wanted to be connected to most in the world. They kept walking until they began to see the sun rising. Had one more tender embrace by his car, then he drove away and they both dreaded the start of the next day with the normal routine and anticipation of seeing each other at their workplace with eyes on them constantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated this, but I couldn't stop thinking about it AND I was being stalked a little! **

**CH. 3**

Two weeks had passed since Dante and Lulu had last been alone together and it was killing them both. Dante had been playing the role of a devoted husband and doting father to be to a woman that didn't deserve his companionship and Lulu had been trying to figure out a way to reveal Dillon for what he really was with hurting the least amount of people in the process. They had both been doing really well at ignoring each other at work and going about their business, but all of that was about to change.

Lulu had gotten home from work and noticed that Dillon's car was in the driveway even though she knew that he worked late on Tuesdays. Curiosity getting the best of her she decided to go around to the backyard and enter threw the patio door as to not clue him in on her arrival.

She crept to the side of their monstrous underground pool and noticed the woman lying on the lounging chair.

"Um, excuse me... Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked the intruder.

"You must be Dillon's wife! Hi! I'm Kiki; I'm the newest member of your hubby's company!" She said not noticing that she was incriminating herself.

"Well that's just awesome. Hey Kiki, will you do me a favor? Can you go up to my bedroom, grab the duffel bag out of my closet and fill it up with a few casual outfits for me?" She looked at Lulu like she was crazy and then stood up like an excited teenager and agreed. "Wait Kiki, can you also add to the bag my sexiest lingerie in the top middle drawer of my white dresser? Thanks!" Lulu had had enough of Dillon's disgusting ways and had to get out of there.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Dante was being questioned about where he was, what he had for lunch and who was in his late afternoon meeting at lunch. He understood that his wife had a reason to worry about his whereabouts because he was in fact cheating on her. The part he didn't understand was why Donna even cared, she was the one that cheated on him first and the only reason she was staying with him was because the guy that got her pregnant didn't want anything to do with her.

While Dante was standing in his kitchen breathing a sigh of relief that Donna decided to go to the store, his cell phone began to ring. He looked down and saw Lulu's name shine on the screen and suddenly a grin spread all over his face.

"Hello beautiful" He said with a sly grin.

"Hey. What are you doing?" She said in a hurry.

"Not much, why? What's wrong Lu?" Concern flashed in his voice.

"My husband is a sick fuck and I am leaving the house. Just wanted to know if you wanted to meet me tonight, or if you could?" She was hoping he'd jump at the chance to see her, but knew it was close to impossible of actually happening.

"What did that bastard do baby? I swear to you, I'm getting real close to going over there and beating the shit out of him." He said with anger rising up in his heart.

"Nothing to me Dante, don't worry. I'm just sick of living a lie. I need to see you but I know that you're probably busy with Donna or something for the baby." A hint of sadness escaping her lips.

"Don't do that lulu. You know that you are the most important one to me, and I'd be there for you no matter what. Where do you want to meet?" He felt so bad for not already being there holding her when she was obviously upset.

"Well considering I have a bag packed and don't feel like coming back anytime soon, I don't care where to go. Being with you would be a plus but if you can't come to me then I'm just going to leave town for a while. I need to tell his family what's going on before he ends up getting everyone in trouble and ruining the family business. I can't sit quiet any longer, and I don't care if he doesn't seem to mind that I know anymore." Lulu was certain that she'd be traveling alone tonight.

"Lesley Lu, stop it! I'm coming to get you, or meet you wherever you want. Meet me at the haunted star in ten minutes, and don't forget to bring your overnight bag. I love you, see you soon." He said not wanting to hang up the phone; he never wanted to stop talking to her.

Fifteen minutes later Lulu walked into the crowded casino looking for Dante, when she spotted her dad and brother at the bar. Walking up to them she noticed them not looking too happy to see her there.

"What's up with you guys? Not happy to see me?" She asked with a little humor in her voice.

"You are treading on dangerous waters cupcake and I hate to see that." Her father said in an accusatory tone.

Looking across the room she saw Dante staring back at the bar. They totally knew why she was there and it was clear that they didn't approve. The only difference was that now it had gotten to the point where Lulu didn't care what anyone thought. She needed to be with Dante tonight and she was hell bent on making that happen.

Lulu walked up to Dante and held her hand out to him. He grabbed her hand and she led him out of the casino and into the fresh air of the night.

Not being able to stand one more minute of not being his arms, Lulu turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Oh, this feels so good Dante. I've missed you so much!" She said as tears came to her eyes.

He pulled away from her embrace, placed his hands on her hips and attacked her lips with his.

"Baby, I've missed you too and this is all just complete bullshit. YOU are the one that I love, not Donna. You are the one that I want to be in bed with every night and I think it's time to make that happen." He said as he buried his face in her hair and gripped onto her for dear life.

Lulu knew that he was right. They deserved to be happy and they both knew that they were the only ones for each other.

As much as they knew this shouldn't be happening because they were both still married, they also both knew it was time to make everyone know the way it really should be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews and comments again you guys! It's fun to get back into this story! **

**CH. 4**

Lulu sat in the passenger seat of Dante's SUV and watched as he drove down the street with a huge grin on his face. She knew this was a bad idea, but at this point she was tired of everything else.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing Dante?" She asked him; questioning everything she was feeling right then.

"Lulu, we've been trying to figure out the right thing to do for months and where has that gotten us? Even more confused and guilt ridden? I'm sick of it; I want to be with you. I want to feel your amazing body against mine when I fall asleep at night and tonight that's exactly what I want to happen." He said as he reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers.

As they pulled up to Sonny's house Lulu didn't quite know what they were doing there. It made sense to her that he'd want to go somewhere that nobody would see them but Sonny's house wasn't exactly private. Despite being guarded like Fort Knox, there were always random people coming by and acting like it was just a normal house.

"I know you're probably confused but with Sonny and Brenda on vacation on his island I figure now is a good time to take him up on his offer to be a dad. We could use a room and maybe the pool tomorrow too." He smiled wickedly.

"Oh, so you're planning on keeping me here for a while then I see." She says while leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

They parked the car and Dante ran over to her side to open the door for her. They walked up to the house and said hello to the guard that was posted at the door. Being Sonny's son definitely had its perks sometimes and all of the guards knew he was always allowed there.

The walked in the house and Dante took her directly upstairs to the second guestroom on the right side of the hall. He knew the first one was always for Michael whenever he needed to crash there, so the second one had become Dante's for whenever he couldn't handle Donna or her drama for another minute.

Once they were inside the room Dante slammed the door shut and pushed Lulu up against the it and kissed her hard. Not having expected this to happen Lulu was taken aback for a minute and then whole heartedly began to reciprocate the eagerness.

She snaked her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair while pulling his face as close to hers as humanly possible. Their kisses had so much intensity that neither one of them even cared about breathing. The only thing they wanted was to feel each other, to taste the lust in the air and love in their hearts.

Ring…Ring…Ring...

Lulu pulled away from the kiss and stared into the eyes of her love.

"I better get that." She said but didn't move.

"You know he's just trying to keep tabs on you. Don't get it baby, stay here with me. Don't answer it." He said with a lot of emotion.

Lulu looked at him sadly and picked up her phone and knew exactly who it was before looking at the name.

"Yes Dillon? What do you want?"

"Lulu, where the hell are you? You can't just sneak home, pack a bag and leave. You know I won't let you just leave this family. What the fuck do you think you're going to do without me?"

"Dillon, don't do this right now please. You knew it was coming for a while now and coming home to your little friend Kiki was just the last thing that I needed to see to come to my senses. We're over Dillon, really over." She said with certainty.

After Dillon gave a few more excuses for his actions and threats of her unhappiness, she hung up the phone and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Dante, I know you don't want me to be sad about this part but my marriage is over and I feel like a complete failure" she cried.

"Come here Lulu," He circled his arms around her shaking body and pulled her close. "I know this is hard, but you are so brave baby. You are finally doing what your heart is telling you instead of what you think everyone else would want you to do. I love you Lulu and I promise you that I'll do what I need to do too, I will." He wiped away her tears and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Please don't tell me what I want to hear unless it's the truth Dante, please. I know it's more complicated for you because of the baby but I really can't think about you leaving her unless you are for sure going to make it happen." She said staring at him intently.

"What are you saying Lulu? Are you insinuating that I'm leading you on? Are you freaking kidding me right now?" He dropped his arms and stepped back to really look into her eyes. "Look, I know you're upset that you actually told him that it's over and you're totally entitled to that but don't you start doubting us…ever." He was starting to get really angry and Lulu could see that.

Lulu turned around and walked to the window in the corner of the room. She looked outside into the darkness and began to wonder if she really did the right thing or not. She was pretty sure that Dante loved her but it was his actions that would have to prove that.

After a long time just staring outside, Lulu turned back around and was completely blown away at what she saw. Dante was sitting on the bed with his head between his hands, facing the floor. He looked completely broken. She knelt down between his legs and grabbed his face out of his hands and kissed his cheek.

"Don't get any crazy ideas in that head of yours, handsome. I'm not going anywhere and I believe you when you say you won't leave me either." She looked at him with complete love.

"Thank you for that" He wiped the few tears that had escaped his eyes and took her face in his hands to kiss her. "I love you so much baby, and I know that we'll make it. We just have to."

Their emotions were running high and as much as they would've loved to devour each other, all they really needed was to hold each other. They were lying on the bed just stroking each other's arms and having their legs intertwined in the sheets while staring at one another not saying a word.

Dante's phone began to ring and he knew this was going to strike a nerve but had to answer it. Knowing that Lulu was about to upset hearing him talk to Donna, he took his phone and left the room.

"Hello"

"Where are you Dante?"

"I told you I wasn't coming home tonight, I'm busy."

"When will you be here? You know that I need you, and you promised to be here for me!"

"I promised to be your husband before you got pregnant with another man's baby and then still tried to be with him."

"Are you going to throw that into my face every damn conversation you asshole?"

"Okay I'm hanging up; once you start the name calling I don't need to listen to this shit Donna."

"Well I just thought I'd let you know that your little whore's husband has been sniffing around the house today."

"First of all, you call her a whore again and you won't like what happens. Second, are you serious? How do you know it was her husband?"

"Well I know that I'm not the smartest chick from Benson Hurst but I know that when a guy looking like he came out of GQ comes to my door and introduces himself as the husband of the woman my husband is screwing…it's probably him."

"Okay, well I'll be home in a little bit but don't wait up and Donna…despite everything that's going on, thank you for telling me that. You've always been a good friend if nothing else."

"Well I know that I fucked up and ruined things with us a while ago and don't get me wrong, I'm still going to fight to get you to want me instead of her but that stupid blonde guy pissed me off so I didn't want to do him any favors. See you in the morning, goodnight."

Dante walked back into the room to find Lulu on the bed crying with her back turned away from the door. He didn't know if she was still upset over the conversation with Dillon or if she was angry with him for going outside to talk to Donna but she needed to know what was going on.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked as he got into bed with her and turned her body to face him.

"I'm just waiting for you to come back in here and say that you have to go. That you need to return to your wife and forget about us because being with her is the right thing to do. I get so scared every time you talk to her that I don't know what to do with myself." She said as he stroked her face and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Well you never have to worry about that again, okay baby. Donna knows not to expect me tonight and we actually just had a real civil conversation about how we're not working. She knows where my heart is, and where it truly has been for the past several months. It's yours Lulu and always will be." He put his hand up against her heart and kissed her nose.

They needed to talk about Dillon and his motives but right now Dante knew that Lulu just needed to feel his love so he was going to give it to her…all night long.


End file.
